muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky (movies)
Rocky is a 1976 film starring Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Balboa, an amateur boxer who unexpectedly has a chance to compete in the world heavyweight championship. The movie spawned several sequels, and the Creed spin-offs. References * The Winter 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine featured a comic spoof titled Wocky XVICCDLCVI... Gonzo appeared in the Clubber Lang role from Rocky III. * The Rockheads are heard debating which Rocky film is the best in Episode 1939 of Sesame Street. * In Sesame Street Episode 2540, Flo Bear conducts a brief interview with Sylvester Stone, star of the new film Rock 10. * At the conclusion of the Monsterpiece Theater presentation of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, Alistair Cookie teases their next episode, presenting the film Rocky 20, story of 20 rocks. ("Very heavy stuff!") * In a filmed segment for Rechov Sumsum about a boy who practices, trains, and enters a mini-marathon, a track from the Rocky theme is used. * Baby Bear's celebrations of learning in Sesame Street Episode 3230 are scored by a spin on "Gonna Fly Now," the theme of the 1976 film. *In Sesame Street Episode 3465, Big Bird's pep talk to Snuffy to continue tap dancing is underscored by a Rocky-esque tune. * In Sesame Street Episode 3809, Elmo tries to guess what Rocco's favorite movie is; among the movies he names is Rocky. *In Sesame Street Episode 4126, Rocco's friends and family attend his birthday party, including Rocky, a rock adorned in a starred headband and striped belt with a medal attached. * In his book Before You Leap, Kermit says the original title for The Great Muppet Caper was "The Muppet Movie II," but Roman numerals were in short supply because of the Rocky movies. * Sesame Street Episode 4302 features Telly training Elmo to be the Hot Potato Winner in a montage spoofing that of the Rocky films, putting Telly and Elmo in Mickey and Rocky's roles (and outfits) respectively. The montage is underscored by "Eye of the Potato," a parody of Rocky III’s theme "Eye of the Tiger." * On September 20, 2015, Fozzie Bear posted a Twitter status: "Which U.S. landmark packs the biggest punch? The Rocky Mountains! Ahhhh! #WockaWocka! Apologies to @TheSlyStallone. Please don't hurt me." https://twitter.com/FozzieBear/status/645673029037621248 * A 2017 Vanity Fair video of the Sesame Street cast reciting various movie quotes features Grover performing Rocky's famous line "Yo, Adrian!" Mentions * In Rocky II (1979), Rocky mentions his plans for his earnings: * During a montage meant to show Rocky's rise to fame in the beginning of Rocky III (1982), The Muppet Show can be seen and heard on a television. Jim Henson recorded a special Muppet Show intro as Kermit announcing that the episode featured Rocky Balboa, the title character of the film. Footage from Sylvester Stallone's 1978 episode of The Muppet Show was used and passed off as that of Rocky Balboa. Connections :Apart from Stallone, the following actors worked with the Muppets/Henson and in the Rocky movies. *Hulk Hogan played Thunderlips in Rocky III (1982) *Mr. T played Clubber Lang in Rocky III (1982) *Liev Schreiber voiced the HBO 24/7 narrator in Creed (2015) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Movie Mentions